


A New Home

by Rivermoon1970



Series: To Collar a Q [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Q in Japan, Q learns about himself, Q's awakening, Some feels, smut but not with Harry and Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Q gets comfortable with Harry and Merlin and finds some surprises along the way.





	A New Home

Two months in a new home with men who actually cared about him had given Quinn a whole new outlook on life. Harry had pulled some strings and arranged for him to get back into University, though on a probationary basis. Quinn needed to prove he could be good and stay out of trouble. The last few weeks, in general, have given him a whole new perspective on what life is like out there on the streets and he had no wish to repeat it.

Quinn was also a little confused by the couple. Neither of them had wanted any sort of sexual favors. Quinn was afraid to ask, but it weighed heavy on his mind. That, and trying to figure out just what it was that Harry and Merlin did for a living. Quinn was tempted, very tempted, to hack their information and find out all he could, but he promised that he would not do that. At least he wouldn’t do it at the house, or at University. Quinn found other ways to hack. Secret areas with internet access scattered throughout London proper. Cafè’s, tea houses, online gaming stores and more. He couldn’t give it all up. He had to keep up and hone his skills. He was just more careful about where and when he did it.

At the moment though he was working on a computer engineering project he hoped to get finished soon. He was already way ahead of the rest of his classmates. He was on his third pot of tea as he was trying to finish inputting the last bit of code for a new kind of security module he was programming, and hoping to possibly build as part of a secondary secured backup system. Even though there were already several backup security programs available, this was something unique that would be utilized for highly classified systems. It had a modulating algorithm that would change the order of the protocols at set intervals of time. It worked in theory; now he just needed for it to work in practice.

Quinn was deep in computer code when he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and just knew this arrangement was too good to be true. Payment was going to come due.

“Quinn. You’ve been working too long. You need a break.” Harry smiled softly at Quinn.

“I’m almost done here, Sir.”

“Quinn. You can finish tomorrow. There isn’t any hurry, you are still weeks away from the semester ending. Come on. It’s time for dinner.” Harry gently grabbed the back of Quinn’s neck in an affectionate hold. Quinn waited for more to happen, but when Harry just walked away, Quinn was just very confused. Looking back at his computer, the code there staring at him, taunting him to finish, he knew Harry was right. Quinn needed a break. When Annie, the ginger colored British Shorthair jumped up on Quinn’s lap, he smiled and cuddled her for a moment. Her partner in crime, Dave, came in a few minutes later, meowing for his own cuddles. Quinn laughed at the pair of affectionate animals and scratched their heads, he was rewarded with deep rumbling purrs from both of them.

One day, Quinn had asked why they were named Annie and Dave. Merlin just looked at Quinn and sighed.

“Annie Lennox and Dave Stewart.”

“Of the Eurythmics?” Quinn had looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

“Don’t ask, he was in a ‘phase,'” Merlin had said and walked away. Quinn never got the whole story other than something to do with their job and saving Lennox’s life. The one time he tried to ask Harry, the man just smiled and walked away.

“Come on, Annie. Let’s go see what our Master’s are up to.” Quinn stood and made his way down to the kitchen where dinner was waiting for him. There was the pleasant small talk between the three of them, but Quinn felt there was an air of something, he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Make your tea, Quinn then join us in the study.” Quinn didn’t argue, he made a pot of herbal tea, knowing he shouldn’t have any more caffeine, and Quinn honestly hated most regular decaf, so he opted for naturally decaffeinated, herbal tea. When he was done and set out a tray, that included some sweet biscuits, he moved to the study and sat down.

“Quinn, I know your semester is going to be over in a few weeks. We are aware you haven’t gone through any formal training for your dynamic as of yet and wondered if you would be interested.”

“I, I don’t know. Was there a particular House that you wanted me to train at?”

“No,” Harry said as he leaned forward and looked at Quinn. “I wouldn’t want to influence you in any way, Quinn. It would be entirely your choice.”

Quinn took a few moments to compose himself as he poured his tea and grabbed a biscuit to nibble on.

“Well, the way I see it is I have no reference to what it is you both enjoy. What you would want in someone like me. Neither of you has approached me except for moments of affection, or to have me sit with my computer at your feet, Sir, so you can play with my hair.”

“Quinn, there isn’t anything more that either of us wants from you, except for you to live up to your fullest potential.”

“So, you don’t want sex?” Quinn furrowed his brows as he looked back and forth between Harry and Merlin.

“My dear boy, whatever gave you that impression?” Harry cocked his head to the side as he watched Quinn fidget.

“Just, most men that’s what they seem to want.”

“Quinn, we have not lied to you. We see your potential and want to see you succeed. Merlin and I have a very healthy sex life. What we want is to take care of you, that’s all.”

“Really? That’s all.”

“Come here,” Harry gestured for Quinn to come closer to him. When he did, Harry wrapped a hand around Quinn’s wrist and pulled him onto his lap. Quinn felt a little awkward at first but then settled with his back against the arm of the chair, and his legs draped over the opposite arm. Harry had a hand gently on Quinn’s neck and the other arm around his waist.

“Comfortable?” Harry smiled indulgently at Quinn as the younger man relaxed into Harry’s embrace. He laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder and felt utterly safe in the man’s arms.

“Yes.”

“This, Quinn is all I want from you. I’m not asking you to be some sort of surrogate for a son. I don’t have a Daddy kink. But, I want someone I can lavish affection, time, and even money on. You are a brilliant young man, and I see your potential. Let me, let us, really, take care of you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry kissed Quinn’s forehead and let the young man relax in his arms. There was no hurry to what they were doing, and Quinn was surprised at just how content and happy he was feeling to be in Harry's arms.

“Now, I think Merlin has a surprise for you.” Harry let Quinn go. Then Merlin took his hand to lead him through the house and down to the basement. There, Quinn almost fell to his knees as he looked around.

“A workshop?”

“Yes. I’ve seen you tinker around the house. I thought you might actually enjoy building the things you think up, in a place of your own. Maybe we could even do it together.”

Quinn moved around the workshop, gently touching soldering irons, calipers, delicate instruments, computer chips, wires, circuit boards, and more. He wondered where it all came from.

“I pulled things that I had lying around and figured that it was time to organize and catalog it all. You and I have a lot in common, Quinn. An oft disorganized mind, with a million ideas, but meticulous in your work.”

“You and Harry still cannot tell me what it is you do for a living?”

“One day, Quinn, but you will have to be patient.”

Quinn was overwhelmed as he slid into the raised chair that he pulled out from under the workbench. Quinn's hands shook as he gently touched the things there. A part of him itched to build as he picked up a protective mask. A computer was down there that had some protective shielding around it, like ones he had used in the engineering labs for hands-on work.

“I don’t know what to say.” Quinn felt overwhelmed by the gift. Merlin walked over to him and gently cupped his cheek.

“You don’t have to say anything, Quinn. The only thanks, I need is for you to make something brilliant.”

Quinn felt emotion well up inside of him as he looked at his benefactor, his eyes felt wet with tears of gratitude, but he wasn’t going to let them spill. Standing, Quinn leaned in and pressed his lips to Merlin’s in a chaste kiss. He wrapped his arms around the older man laying his head on Merlin’s shoulder he felt for the first time since childhood that someone understood him. Merlin pulled him in close as his arms wrapped around Quinn.

“I love it, all of it. Thank you.”

Merlin laughed as he kept his arms around Quinn for a moment.

“You deserve it. Now, I think it is time for something sweet.”

* * *

Quinn had not made a decision on if he wanted to go through training or not. He decided not to rush his decision. He wanted to research all of the houses, talk with classmates who had gone through training and make an informed decision. By the time summer break came around, Quinn still had not decided.

He took a few classes, went out for drinks with a few friends he had made, let Harry buy him clothes and gifts, let Merlin work with him in the workshop. He spent those months from June till September happier than he had been in a very long time.

If Harry and Merlin disappeared for days at a time, he didn’t think anything of it. He stopped asked what it was they did for a living. He had the cats for company but missed them terribly when they were gone. Sometimes Harry would come back with injuries that worried Quinn. When that happened, he went into care mode, making sure Harry took his medicines and changed his bandages.

When they came home after a particularly long stint away, Quinn would often crawl into bed and snuggle down between the two men. Harry would drape an arm around him and hold him, while Merlin faced him and did the same. Quinn felt safe and protected. Five months now, and the couple didn’t push for sex, Quinn believed them that all they wanted was his affection.

Quinn started to heal from his ordeal on the streets, but it left an indelible mark on him. He knew if he ever met the man that had used him as he had, Quinn wouldn’t give him the time of day. Quinn hated that man. He knew it was partially his fault for letting himself get into the situation, but the other men who he prostituted out to weren’t as cruel. No, he would protect himself from that kind of abuse. He made a promise to himself that he would never end up in that kind of situation again.

Evenings sometimes found him sitting on the floor, between Harry’s legs as Harry sat in his favorite chair. Quinn, writing code, or trying to complete a hacking challenge given to him by Harry or Merlin. Harry would be reading. Every so often a hand would curl in Quinn’s hair, lightly tugging, or just petting. Other nights might find Quinn on Harry’s lap as they sat on the couch, both stuck in a good book.

Merlin wasn’t as physically affectionate, though he would give Quinn hugs or the occasional kiss on the side of his mouth. No, with them it was a mental connection. When Quinn discovered Merlin’s own love of gadgets, it sparked a deep bond between them. They could be found on the weekends huddled in the workshop, building something. Their creations didn’t always work, but when they did, there was a lot of yelling and celebrating. Harry would smile indulgently at the both of them, watch what their new gadget did, then make a vague comment about being able to use it. Merlin would just smile and set the item aside.

Quinn knew Merlin and Harry were a Dom and sub couple, but they didn’t show it very much in front of Quinn. Quinn was also aware the couple had a healthy sex life. They weren't always quiet, and the house wasn't all that sound proofed. Quinn had seen them be affectionate with each other, but he had also seen minor signs of their dynamic. Overall the couple was very private about that part of themselves. Quinn, though, was infinitely curious. One day he decided he wanted to know what went on between them and snuck up to the attic that had been converted into a playroom. Since it was a flat roofed attic, and relatively high for an end terraced house, it had been soundproofed so no one could hear what went on.

Quinn didn’t have to wait for long when his benefactors came upstairs. Quinn hid behind a set of bookcases at the back of the room. He crouched down so he could watch.

“Strip.” Harry was in loose linen pants and a short sleeved linen button down. Merlin complied as he meticulously piled his clothes in basket that was on a shelf next to a closed window.

“Lift your arms, Mer.” Merlin did, and when Harry moved away, Quinn sucked in a breath. Merlin’s cock had a thick leather ring that had a strap that pulled the man’s balls tight against his body. There was some kind of plug in the head of Merlin’s cock  
that Quinn was not sure exactly what it was, but figured it out in his head fairly quickly,

Harry attached cuffs that were hanging from the ceiling around Merlin’s wrists, then turned him around. The tattoo that Quinn only got glimpses of here and there was on full display. It was the most magnificent dragon tattoo he had ever seen. It began at Merlin’s shoulder, then twisted and snaked down his back, over one buttock, then down and around one leg. Quinn knew about Consort marks, but this was much, much more. He wondered at it as he watched Harry dominate Merlin.

When it appeared that Merlin had enough, Harry carefully released him from the restraints and had him on his knees. Quinn almost looked away when Harry had his cock buried in Merlin’s mouth, hand on the back of his neck guiding his sub.

Quinn shook with how much he was trying to be quiet, but also with his own cock throbbing in his pants. When he heard Harry cry out Quinn knew the man had come. Swallowing the moisture in his mouth, Quinn had never been as aroused as he was at that moment.

Merlin was helped up on his feet, then laid out on the bed where Harry took care of Merlin’s own needs. Quinn heard more than saw this part because the bed was angled out of his view. He heard the two men as Harry got Merlin dressed, then they went back downstairs. Quinn waited for a bit till he felt it safe to leave. Quinn wanted to rush down the steps to his own room, but he did not want to alert Harry or Merlin to the fact that he was up there. Carefully he crept down and made it back to his room where he closed and locked the door behind him.

Quinn shed his clothes and decided to take a shower. While in there, the scene replayed in his mind as he took his erection in his hand and proceeded to get himself off. Quinn stifled his cries by biting his arm as he leaned against the shower wall and splashed his release against the tiles. Quinn had taken a few deep breaths before he was able to stand to finish his shower. Drying off, Quinn once more thought about the scene he had been witness to. He looked at it more intellectually this time and knew that he definitely wanted to know more.

Quinn dressed in lounge pants and a tee shirt, then opened his laptop to do some more research. After a few hours of leaning over a keyboard and staring at a screen, Quinn moved away and fell onto his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought back to the unnamed man and wondered what had happened to him to be so cruel. Everything he read, even on each of the House's own websites, Dom’s were trained to take care of their subs, even if it’s just a mutually satisfying one-night experience. Quinn wondered why he had been different. Watching Harry with Merlin, he saw love, and care. Harry never did anything that Merlin didn’t seem to enjoy. While Quinn wouldn’t call what happened to him rape, for at no time did he say no when he could have, there was still a wrongness about it. Burying his head in his pillow, Quinn curled up and wondered what he had done wrong.

* * *

Morning found Quinn having a hard time getting out of bed. He was tired from the emotional upheaval of the night before. Quinn also felt terrible for spying and contemplated coming clean to the men that had given him so much over the last few months. Getting out of bed was harder than he thought it would be, but he did it, then dressed. Quinn had no classes that day, and he had planned to spend his time in the workshop. He was nervous as he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen where Harry and Merlin were waiting for him.

Quinn could tell by the looks on their faces that they knew. Taking his time to fix some tea and toast, he tried to gather his thoughts. The patience the two men were showing him had him a little worried.

Sitting down at the table in the small kitchen, Quinn sipped his tea, more to gather his courage than anything else.

“I can tell by your faces that you know.” Quinn kept his eyes on the table and only looked up when Harry placed a hand on his.

“Yes. But, Quinn we could have stopped and left at any moment. We could have called you out the moment we knew you were there. Nothing that happened do we have any reason to be embarrassed or upset over. You are a curious young man that has had a sexual awakening that started out in the worst way possible. Merlin and I knew one day this might happen and we agreed that if it did, we wanted to show you what a loving, healthy Dom/sub relationship was.”

“So, you aren’t angry with me?” Quinn looked between the two men and didn’t see any malice on either of their faces.

“No, Quinn, we are not mad at you. We would like to know if you are all right.” Merlin smiled as he took Quinn’s hand in his.

“No, I’m not. I’m confused and feel like till I got here, I’ve been nothing but used and hurt and I...I don’t even know what.” Quinn was trying not to let the emotion he felt inside leak out but lost that battle. The tears spilled, and his hands shook as he tried to wipe them away.

“Oh, Quinn,” Harry stood and pulled the younger man to his feet where he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “This is why you need training, Quinn. You are ever curious, and neither Merlin or myself want to see you hurt again. It’s past the summer sessions, But, you can go in Spring.”

Quinn nodded as Harry let him go, but prodded him along to the den where he sat on the couch and Quinn curled up laying his head in Harry’s lap.

“Do you have questions, Quinn? About what you saw, what you might have felt?”

Quinn took a deep breath and sat up sliding close to Harry.

“Merlin’s mark...the Dragon.”

“Ah, yes. Merlin had made an impression on the House Master of the London branch of Dragon. Merlin has many special skills one is his ability to give into his submission completely. Many think it’s easy till they train. It is not. Submitting is very hard for many to understand. Merlin didn’t even have to try. He is a natural submissive, but only to those he wants to be submissive to. Every other time, he is forthright and forward. Does not take just anyone trying to order him around. Master Kang was retiring and had never marked a Consort. Some House Masters can have marked up to four or five during their time, but Kang, he waited, and when he met Merlin, he knew he had met the one he wanted. The mark took almost a year to complete.”

“A year? I thought most Consorts was only six-months.” Quinn looked over at Merlin who was reading, acting like he wasn’t listening.

“Most do, but Kang taught him not only the art of pure submission, but he also taught him skills that were passed to him from his family. Skills that come in handy in our line of work.”

“Like what?”

Merlin set the paper aside that he was pretending to read.

“Certain Martial arts. Knife throwing, using Ninja stars and other deadly long distance arts. Master Kang had no heirs to pass his knowledge to, and he chose me. The Dragon is usually not used as a Consort mark, Quinn. This goes much deeper. I was adopted into the House of Kang, and will inherit part of his personal estate upon his death.”

“It was approved by Dragon House’s overall Master, Jaw-Long Jiang. It is quite the honor. When we met and I wanted to offer my collar, I had to consult with Master Kang first and prove my worthiness to him. This was no small thing, and I am grateful every day that Kang gave his blessing.” Harry smiled indulgently over at Merlin.

Quinn looked back and forth between the two men and knew then he wanted something like what they had. He would never again disrespect himself or his body.

“Dear boy, I think you need to understand the depths of your own submissive nature. I think, if I might suggest, you should go to Byron for your first House. There they cherish the mind as much as the body, and your mind is rather brilliant.”

Quinn had been leaning that way, he liked the feel of the place just from what he saw on the internet.

“Yes, yes that’s where I want to go.”

“Good, now you’ve had quite the morning, go and have some fun.”

Quinn took a deep breath and hugged Harry before going to his workshop to tinker with some of the gadgets he was building. He would think on all that happened later, but for now, he would get lost in metal and wires, circuits and spanner tools. Everything else could wait.

* * *

It was towards the end of summer again, and Quinn had gone through a session at Byron, and Amaryllis. He had liked both sessions, learning more about himself in those six months than he had in all his 20 years before.

Byron had taught him how much he enjoyed being restrained. Silk ropes, cuffs, straps, it didn’t matter. He liked being tied down and fucked. Amaryllis taught him that he did not like the soft arts. He was no poet or writer, he preferred writing code, hacking, building things. But, he did not regret the experience. He did, however, enjoy the tea ceremony and spent hours with a Tea Master who quickly saw the potential in Quinn. He was taught how to carefully grind the fresh green tea, how to judge when the water was hot enough when it steeped sufficiently to serve. How to use the tea bowls, and the art of contemplation while getting the tea ready.

The fact was Quinn was so good that the Tea Master took him under his wing and taught Quinn the history of Tea in Japan. The Master even taught Quinn how to create his own perfect blends. Quinn loved it. Master Shō even invited Quinn to his house in Japan to spend some time there. He said he would have to talk it over with his benefactors and he would give an answer after the Fall and Winter Semesters were over. Quinn was itching to get back to class.

When Harry and Merlin came to pick Quinn up, Master Shō was there waiting with him.

“Harry, Merlin,” Quinn hugged both men enthusiastically. “I’ve missed you.”

“And we have missed you, Dear boy.”

“Sirs, may I introduce Master Shō. These are my benefactors.”

“It is an honor to meet you both. Quinn has spoken very highly of the both of you. I have invited him to my plantation for a few weeks, with your permission of course. I am going to take some time off from my duties here at Amaryllis to go home for a while. He is a very talented young man.”

Quinn was trying not to vibrate with his excitement.

“Quinn, of course, you can go. You don’t need our permission. Would this be in the summer?”

Master Shō gave a little bow and a nod in acknowledgment.

“I think you should go, Quinn. Sounds like an excellent opportunity.” The smile on Quinn’s face was radiant as he jumped into Harry’s arms, then Merlin’s. He turned to the Tea Master who wrapped his arms around Quinn and held him close.

“Then, I shall see you in the summer, Quinn.” Master Shō bowed and took his leave.

“You made quite the impression on the Tea Master, Quinn. I’ve heard that he is rather difficult to please.”

Quinn blushed deeply as Harry’s arm came around his shoulder leading him towards the car waiting to take them to the airport. Quinn had liked Japan quite a lot and was a little sad to leave it behind. Harry and Merlin had a surprise for him when they pulled up to the subway station.

“We are going to spend a week in Kyoto. You raved about Japan in your letters and though we have both been here before, it was on business, not pleasure.”

“Really?”

“Yes, indeed.”

Quinn didn’t even try to school his expression as they boarded the train with luggage in hand, they found their private compartment and spent the time it took to get to Kyoto with stories from Quinn about his time at Amaryllis. He admitted that he didn’t feel the house was a right fit for him and was contemplating Tempest. Quinn had discovered his pain kink quite by accident when he was in a scene with his training Dom at Byron, and the man accidentally pulled on his hair a little harder than he had meant to. Quinn just moaned into the touch, and after, he and the Dom explored the kink a little.

“Master Simons thinks that might be the better place for me.”

“Then we will talk about that when we get back home.”

Quinn curled up on the bench seat with his head in Harry’s lap, happy to be with the men he called family once again. The train pulled into the Kyoto station, and Quinn was being woken up. Quinn discovered that Harry and Merlin could both speak perfect Japanese. The mystery of who they were and what they did deepened in Quinn's mind, but he wouldn’t ask, not yet. He would know the right time to push for answers.

Arriving at the hotel, Quinn was tired from the day. He decided to take a shower and wanted a nap before the three of them settled on what to do for dinner. As soon as he laid down in the very comfortable bed, Harry was there spooning in behind him, with Merlin at his front. The familiar arms around him Quinn gave in to his tiredness and fell asleep, happy and content.

* * *

Fall, Christmas, Winter Semester and Spring all fell away quickly. Quinn buckled down in school getting as much done as was humanly possible. Harry didn’t let him get burnt out. Merlin made sure he ate properly. The only time either man ever punished Quinn was the week of Winter finals, and he didn’t eat as he should have. The punishment was Merlin locking up the workshop and taking Quinn’s keys away. When he tried to pick the lock to get down there, an alarm went off. Quinn slunk back to his room with a smirking Merlin shaking his head. To make up for not being able to work in the workshop, Quinn hacked. He was much more careful than he had been almost two years before. As he was working through a particular challenge, Quinn stopped what he was doing and looked around his room.

Almost two years. Two years where Quinn had been happier than he ever was with his own family, who weren’t even trying to find him. Two years of being pampered and taken care of. Two years of love and affection freely given with only his promise to be brilliant. Quinn shut down his hack, closed his laptop and went down to where Harry and Merlin were in the den, reading with Merlin on his back, head in Harry’s lap. Quinn stood there a moment and smiled at the sweet moment and wished for this to be forever. He moved into the room and kneeled between Harry’s legs, his head against Harry’s thigh. A hand gently caressed his hair and Quinn sighed feeling contentment.

“I love you,” Quinn blurted out. It was the first time he had said those words to anyone, let alone Harry Hart, the man who had both figuratively and literally saved his life.

“Quinn?” Harry looked down fondly at the young man.

“I just realized it’s been almost two years since you and Merlin brought me here. I’m going to be gone in a few weeks for a while, and I...it felt right to say it...now.” Quinn bit his lip as he felt the heat creep up on his cheeks.

“Oh, Quinn. You have brought joy and happiness to the both of us. I love you too.” The indulgent smile he got from Harry made Quinn happy.

“You are loved by us both, Quinn. Never forget that.” Merlin sat up and also gave his own smile letting Quinn know how they both felt about him.

Feeling both happy and a little self-conscious, Quinn moved back up to his room where he settled back at his computer and took up the hacking challenge once again. Just like that the moment passed but wasn’t forgotten. Harry and Merlin were more than his saviors, they were a part of who he was becoming, and that made him cherish them even more.

* * *

Summer came, finally, and Quinn was lounging near an outdoor Koi pond reading up on the differences between the types of Green teas that Master Shō grew. He had been there a week so far and had gotten a tour of the plantation, dinner in town, and shown the extensive collection of teapots, cups and the other items used in the elaborate and beautiful Japanese Tea Ceremony. Quinn felt like he was in some kind of dream.

“Quinn, how have you enjoyed your first week here in Japan?” Master Shō laid out a small blanket and sat next to Quinn cross-legged.

“It’s beautiful, Master.” Quinn sat up and crossed his own legs facing the Master.

“Come here, Quinn. I would like to talk to you about something.”

Quinn moved towards Shō and was pulled down into the Master’s lap. A hand slid up into Quinn’s hair, and the other gripped his hip, holding him close.

“You can always tell me no, Quinn. But you should know that I did not just ask you here so you could learn about tea. I found you not only attractive, but your enthusiasm and love of the art that I teach drew me to you. I would like for you to be mine for the time you are here.”

Quinn looked up into dark, exotic eyes, high flat cheekbones, and lips that he could admit that he wanted to kiss and felt his heart speed up. Master Shō was asking him, not demanding, not paying him, he was asking, and it made Quinn’s stomach flutter.

“Yes, Master Shō. I want that very much.” The Tea Master pulled Quinn closer and kissed him. Hands slipped under Quinn’s shirt and slid over the soft skin of Quinn’s stomach.

“Strip, here, and I shall be right back.” Shō smiled softly as he stood and went back inside the house. Quinn removed his clothes as his Master left him there by the pond. He was nervous, though he had training Dom’s he had not had the attention of a single Dom focused solely on him. This would be a new experience for Quinn. He was standing, waiting as he watched the fish in the pond. It was amazingly peaceful. He itched for his laptop, but he had promised Master Shō that he would go without for a couple of weeks. He wasn’t sure at first why, but standing by the Koi pond, looking out at the garden, with the tea growing in the distance, Quinn knew he would miss so much if he sat behind his computer. He was very meditative and didn’t notice until a hand slid over his ass making Quinn shiver in anticipation that Shō had returned.

“I’d like you to wear something, just while you are here, for me.” Master Shō wrapped a collar around Quinn’s neck and clasped it. A mirror was held up in front of him. Quinn took the hand held mirror and looked at the collar. His fingers lightly touched it and liked the feel of it around his neck. It was a stainless steel rope infinity collar.

“I would like to wear it for you.” Quinn handed the mirror back and waited for Master Shō.

“You are beautiful, Quinn.” Shō turned Quinn back around and wrapped silk ribbon around both wrists, then threaded it in and around Quinn’s arms making a braided pattern up to his shoulders, then tied it in a large bow. Master Shō gently squeezed Quinn’s shoulder, forcing him to his knees. Cupping his cheek, the Tea Master looked down into eyes that were almost black with his want.

“What is your safeword, Quinn-chan?” The soft tender look on Shō’s face had Quinn relaxing down into the pose. He thought about it for a moment and smiled to himself.

“Black Hat.”

Shō chuckled at that as he smiled indulgently down at Quinn.

“You surprise me at every turn, Quinn-chan.” Shō flowed down to his knees, the elaborate Kimono he was wearing flared out around him as he kneeled in front of Quinn. He started by removing the Obi sash, then peeled back each layer he was wearing. “Did you know the Kimono became popular during the Heian period around 790 bc. The style raged, and it wasn’t long before the formal style was beloved in the Emperor’s court. I would drape you in silks, soft cotton, and even softer bamboo. You would be pampered and cherished always.”

“Sir…”

“I know, Quinn. You are not made to be a pet. Your mind is too beautiful, too brilliant to contain. As beautiful as you are, I would not try to constrain you, and as much as I would enjoy keeping you here with me always, I know you are meant for more. I will take this summer with you and cherish it forever.”

Shō moved in and gently pressed his lips against Quinn’s, swiping his tongue across the soft lips. Quinn ached to touch, but he couldn’t with his arms bound behind his back. Master Shō laid Quinn on a soft bed made up of a bamboo mat, blankets, and a cool sheet on top. Quinn had been unaware of the Master making up the bed, but at the moment he didn’t care. All he cared about was how Master Shō was making him feel, and that feeling was cherished. Shō followed him down on the mat and kissed him again, harder and more fervent this time, little endearments fell from the Master’s lips, mostly in Japanese, and Quinn may not have understood everything Shō said, he understood the sentiment.

Shō moved down Quinn’s body, mapping out every inch with his tongue, stopping only to take a hardened nipple into his mouth, biting till Quinn was writhing under him, crying out his pleasure. Shō moved on down his stomach, to his abdomen, and lavished some attention around Quinn’s groin avoiding the hard cock now lying against his belly. Shō lifted Quinn’s legs to get to that spot just under the heavy balls that were now tightening up against Quinn’s body.

“Master, please,” Quinn begged as he shook with need. His skin was slick from the heat of the day, and his body felt on fire with the need for release.

“Patience, Quinn-chan. I want to know every single part of your body before I finally take you.” Quinn closed his eyes and let go. The firm touches, the tongue on his sweat-slick skin, the fingers pressing into him and the mouth on finally, finally on his cock short-circuited his brain. He gave into his submission and let pleasure overtake every other sensation he was feeling. Then, as he thought this couldn’t get any better, Master Shō was sliding his cock inside of him. The slight burn did the job in pushing Quinn over the edge, his mind and his body floated on that very precipice, and he knew it was not going to take much for him to dive completely into utter surrender.

Shō’s slow, measured strokes in and out of Quinn were maddening. Quinn wasn’t sure what he wanted more of, being kept on the edge of the fall, or if he wanted his Master just to plunge in and completely wreck him. His body was on fire, sweat slicked his skin even more as the afternoon sun beat down on them, but the cool of the garden, the gentle splash of the Koi pond and the warm, soft breeze from the nearby ocean all helped to keep Quinn in that floating place. It was all almost too much, wanting to beg for some sort of release from all of the sensations surrounding him all at once. Master Shō seemed to sense that it was almost too much for him when his strokes picked up, his hips now snapping faster, plunging in and out of Quinn faster and harder. Quinn was crying out, begging, needing release from the onslaught. Then, Shō pushed in hard one last time, and Quinn felt the pulsing of his cock inside of him.

Master Shō pulled out, and Quinn thought he was going to be left in this agonizing state of almost release when that mouth was once again on his. At this point, it didn’t take long, and Quinn cried out as he released inside his Master’s mouth. The orgasm pushed Quinn over that edge as his vision grayed out, his body went limp on the mat beneath him.

Quinn wasn’t sure how long he laid there, but finally he opened his eyes to see Master Shō smiling down at him.

“How do you feel, Quinn-chan?”

“Like there is no one in the world right now except the two of us.” Quinn smiled and moved his arm, realizing he was no longer bound. Reaching up he gently touched his Master’s face and felt his heart beat a little faster.

“Come, I have a surprise for you.” Shō stood, and Quinn followed. Tucked away against the rolling hills of the Okayama prefecture and the small rural town of Yunogo Onsen where Master Shō’s plantation sat, there was a small hot spring. Master Shō wrapped Quinn in a robe and led him over then prodded him down into the warm water.

“When we were first mapping out how to lay out the plantation, after we broke ground the water bubbled up we discovered these small hot springs. While they do not compare to the ones in Hokkaido or Chubu, we do find them relaxing. We open the springs up several times a year for tourists. This summer, while you are here, I have closed them to outsiders. These will be for our enjoyment.” Shō smiled as he prodded Quinn onto his lap. Quinn relaxed down into the water, and though the smell of sulfur was strong, it wasn’t as bad as the ones in Kyoto that he had visited with Harry and Merlin the previous year.

“This is wonderful,” Quinn moaned as he let the warm naturally bubbling water lull him into a sense of peace, making him even more relaxed. Master and sub sat for a short while talking, letting the rest of the world fall away. 

* * *

The rest of the summer was spent in learning, exploring and hedonistic pleasure. Quinn sent long e-mails back to Harry and Merlin about his days and nights, trying to put into words all of the sights, smells, tastes and sensations that Master Shō introduced him to. They had weekend trips to Tokyo, Okinawa, Osaka, Yokohama, and to several of the small Islands as well as a camping trip to one of the Hell Valleys of Japan. A spectacular region where the awesome threat of Japan’s volcanoes was very real.

Quinn ate the freshest sushi and sashimi available prepared by Masters of the craft. The spent some nights at a local Yakitori bar drinking sake and eating skewers of all kinds of meats, fish, and offal. Quinn’s palate expanded, and he fell in love with the country. He could also admit that he gave a piece of his heart to Master Shō as well.

There were nights he spent on his knees in service to his Master, giving pleasure as well as receiving it. He fell into submission under the expert floggings from Shō. Except these were not made of harsh leather or silicon. The floggers Sho used were fashioned from rough silk, sturdy cotton, and strips of soft bamboo cloth. The flogger was made to heighten sensation, to make Quinn’s very nerves sensitive to stimuli. Those were the nights that he learned what subspace was. The first time he experienced it, he was glad Master Shō was there, to care for him when the emotions were too much. After that first time, the experience was no less intense, but he learned how to handle it.

When the first week of September arrived, Quinn almost didn’t want to go home, but he knew, as did Master Shō that he wasn’t made for this quiet, contemplative life. His emotions were running high when the collar was unlocked, and Quinn was once again his own person. The trip to the airport was too fast, and Quinn didn’t even try to stop the tears that fell.

“You are and always will be my greatest treasure, Quinn. I pray that you find that perfect someone who understands and loves all of you.” Shō cupped his cheek and kissed him. “You are welcome in my home whenever you want, Quinn-chan. But, it is now time for you to go home. And do what you do best, be brilliant.”

The call for boarding came, and Quinn sighed. Heart heavy he boarded and settled in for the long flight home.

When the plane landed and Quinn looked out on the familiar landscape of London, his melancholy of leaving Japan, and Master Shō fell away at his excitement to be with his family once more.

Family.

Quinn smiled as he thought of Harry and Merlin waiting for him. They truly were family to him. He didn’t view them as some kind of surrogate fathers, brothers or uncles. He didn’t have a name for what they were to him, all he knew was they loved him. They loved him enough to give him freedom to explore, to learn, to tinker, even to hack. His own birth family never had given him so much. They had tried to control him, and Quinn fought against that control. His time with Master Shō gave him insight into his own previous destructive behavior.

Getting off the plane, then waiting for his luggage was almost torture. Grabbing his bag, he started off towards the pick-up area just outside the terminal. When he exited Quinn did not even try to hide the smile as he saw Harry, his Harry standing there, leaning on his umbrella, fitted suit, looking dashing. Quinn dropped his luggage and practically ran to Harry’s open arms. He was hugged tight, the older man only showing a small bit of emotion.

“Welcome home Dear Boy,” Harry whispered softly in Quinn’s ear, his voice barely cracking with the emotion he felt.

Quinn held on for a moment longer and when he pulled away, he was then given a rare hug from Merlin. The man’s smile and quiet manner had been missed as well.

“I think maybe it’s time to go home.” Harry held open the door for Quinn who slipped inside after he put his luggage in the boot of the car. Merlin got in the driver’s seat while Harry got in the back with Quinn. The younger man talked the whole way home about all the things he had seen and done. There was one thing he had not told either Harry or Merlin about, he would wait till they got home and he would show them when the time was right.

After a dinner of takeaway, the three men moved to the den and settled into one of their typical routines. Quinn had his laptop and was working on some code, he wasn’t going to say for what yet, just a little program he was working on. He was so lost in what he was doing that the tap on his shoulder almost got ignored.

“Quinn,” Harry looked down at the young man fondly.

“Yes, Harry?” Quinn set his computer aside and turned so he could see Harry.

“There is something Merlin, and I discussed while you were gone, and we would like to talk to you about it.”

“Okay.”

Harry had a box in his hand but waited for Quinn to settle.

“Quinn, I hope you know how much you are loved and how much joy you bring to Merlin and myself. I know we’ve said it before, but I believe it often bears repeating. You are a beautiful young man that I will never regret offering a place in our home. We talked it over, and when you were gone, we both felt the emptiness of the house without you. And you know we just want you to be the brilliant young man you are, but we also want you to know, and to feel like you belong to us. Here, this is your choice, always your choice, Quinn, but we would like you to wear this.”

Quinn took the box and opened it. Inside was a short chain with a heavy locking heart at the bottom. Heart and chain were titanium with a black finish. Quinn turned the heart over and engraved on the back were the words Q always be brilliant H&M. Quinn held the collar in his hand as he looked up at Harry, moisture stung his eye, but he refused to let them fall.

“Yes, Harry, I’ll wear it.” Harry took the key from the box, unlocked the heart, then slipped the chain around Quinn’s neck, locking it once again. Harry put the key on a matching chain around his own neck, and then it disappeared under the collar of his shirt. Quinn touched it and smiled knowing he always had a place here with the two men he loved most in the world. Quinn was happy. He would always cherish his time with Master Shō, maybe even a chance to go back the next summer, but his heart was here, in this house with Harry and Merlin.


End file.
